333 Ways To Get Kicked Out of the Pokemon Association
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: Based off of iTorchic's "333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of..." and "33 Ways To Have Your Pokedex Revoked". Rated T for obvious humor, and moments when sanity even exists. Also some sexual innuedos in here. Just minor ones, not major. You may also suggest ways, but ONLY through PM. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS; DO NOT PLAN TO CONTINUE
1. 1 through 5

**So, I was reading the original "333 Ways", and I read "333 Ways to Have Your Pokedex Revoked". Credit goes to the person who wrote that story for inspiration! Anyways, on with the show! (This one involves the Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champions, and some Trainers from Anime and Manga.)**

**NOTE: This story is set in the same universe as in my story 'Road to The Plateau - Ash's Journey', so Ash is a Gym Leader in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Have a party with Morty.<strong>

The crowd was half-naked, and some had gone to the bedrooms already. "Morty... can we do.. it...?" Janine drunkedly staggered. "Suuree..." Morty stuttered, as he and Janine walked into the bedroom.

**2. Run a Nuzlocke.**

Brock walked into his house, and was surprised to see his brother, Forrest weeping at his DS. "Why are you crying?" Brock asked his younger brother, as his brother teared up. "My Pokemon just fainted!" Forrest wailed, as the screen read 'Mudkipz has fainted!'. "So, can't you bring them to a Poke Center?" Brock asked. "You wouldn't understand! Once they faint, they're dead! Waaa!" Forrest weeped waterfalls, as Brock just walked out of the room, irritated.

**3. Play Life.**

The intriguing game Viola had introduced to Janine and Faulkner quickly turned for the worst. In 10 short minutes, Misty and Viola had found Janine, drinking ice cream floats, and in the fetal position, as she sobbed about her lost virginity. Misty soon found Faulkner swearing in the old dialect of Johto, gloating about stealing another woman's virginity.

**4. Have a conference call with every Gym Leader you know.**

Ash typed in everyone he knew into his calling unit. "Hello, this is [Gym Leader]. How are you doing?" every Kanto and Johto Gym Leader replied. Ash evilly grinned, and said, "Faulkner, tell the truth.". "**NO! I DID NOT STEAL JANINE'S VIRGINITY!**" Faulkner screamed, as all of the Kanto Gym Leaders, including Co. Lewis snickered. "Uh Faulkner, Koga's on the line right now..." Misty stammered, as everyone prepared for Koga's rage.

It was not pretty.

Faulkner ended up with a broken pelvis, and major facial damage.

**5. Introduce internet games to other people.**

"Hey Serena, how 'ya doing?" Korrina asked, as she walked into the Saffron Fighting Dojo's office spaces. "Good." Serena muttered, as she spam-pressed keyboard buttons, and mashed her mouse. "What are you playing?" Korrina asked, as Serena replied, in an almost monotone voice, "_Happy Wheels._".

"Can I play?" Korrina asked, as she jumped into a chair with a laptop. "Sure." Serena blankly said, as her eyes glued to the scene in which a man on a segway was trying to swing on vines.

_**Insert 7 Hours Later...**_

"**STUPID CREATORS! WHY CAN'T I PASS THE WALL**!" Serena raged, as Korrina was now stuck to the laptop. "Must... beat... hard... level..." Korrina said under her breath, while Serena looked up into the mirror, and saw bloodshot eyes staring back at her. "Just one more... level..." Serena emotionlessly said, as she logged onto the _Happy Wheels _website.

* * *

><p><strong>And that begins the path of twists and turns! Number 3 is inspired from the "333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of The UN" Number 3 or 4, 'Play Battleship'. And No. 5 really happened to a friend, who is now addicted to <strong>**_Happy Wheels_****. No. 2 is inspired from the "Pokedex Revoked" list, and No. 1 is original! Anyways, I hope you like it, and remember to R&R!**

**Until next time, ****_adieu!_**


	2. 6 through 10

**Who saw the Twitch stream? It was MADNESS. Anyways, enjoy this chappie, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Start a <strong>**_Pokemon _****stream on Twitch.**

The past few days had been madness for everyone, as they were stuck in Viridian City.

**_In Viridian City..._**

Gary was raging, as the player character on the screen was spazing out. "F**K!" Gary screamed, as he spam-pressed the Up button on his keyboard.

**_In Cinnabar Island..._**

"Oh come on Nate, can you at least stop for a little bit?" Ash asked, as Nate was screaming expletives. "**GARY, STOP GOING UP, AND GO TO THE F**KING POKEMON CENTER!**".

**7. Practice family traditions.**

Co. Lewis was going to Ash's house to visit, but he found out the door was locked. When Co. Lewis busted the door, he heard moaning and sounds of whips. "- _ -" Co. Lewis went, as he opened the basement door. After seeing what was going on, he ran back to Vermilion City, and burst through his colleague's house

"DAVE! DAVE! ASH WAS DOING ILLEGAL STUFF!".

"He's a perv, what did you think?" Dave irritated, asked.

**8. Take a trip to Las Vegas.**

When Ash and Brock landed in Las Vegas, they expected to find hot chicks and loads of illegal money.

Both of them got more then they bargained for.

When Ash returned to Kanto 3 weeks later, Misty and Serena found Ash in a police helicopter, handcuffed, and totally naked besides the few remaining scraps of underwear covering his junk.

Misty later found Brock, in the ER of Viridian General Hospital, with a shattered pelvis, and an ACL tear in both legs. Misty later found out that the entire trip was to see who would use more money for pleasure, and the reward was a free lunch.

**9. Watch ****_South Park_****.**

Gary turned on his TV, and flipped through his channels. He came across Comedy Central, and started to watch the _South Park _episode.

**ALL 247 EPISODES AND THE MOVIE LATER...**

Ash busted the door, and found Gary, Serena, Misty, Brock, Janine, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Clair, Flannery, Winona, Roark, Maylene, Candice, Volkner, Chili, Cress, Elesa, Skyla, Iris, Cheren, Viola, Grant, Korrina, Clemont, May, Max, and Dawn swearing at each other and punching each other.

Ash subsquently facepalmed, and wisely ran out of the crowded house.

**10. Ask a fellow Gym Leader out on a date.**

Faulkner dialed Janine, and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" Faulkner said, as suddenly, 4 men wearing ninja suits and KO bombs knocked out Faulkner.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was quick! It might be rushed, but I'll try and keep up! Anyways, remember to R&amp;R, and subscribe!<strong>

**Until next time, ****_adieu_****!**


	3. 11 through 15

**Hey guys! I'm back, and all fired up for Men's Hockey in Sochi! Ve~!**

**Anyways, the TPP stream is still madness. And I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Write Fanfiction.<strong>

While Lance was searching all of the Kanto Gym Leader's computer records, he clicked the link, and read it. "WHO THE F**K WROTE LANCEXXLAIR FANFICTION?!".

The end result was a bruised Ash hysterically laughing, and a enraged Lance.

**12. Watch anime.**

After Dawn read '333 Ways To Get Kicked Out of The UN', she found the anime it was originally from, which was called 'Hetalia: Axis Powers', and pressed a link on Google.

_**1 DAY LATER...**_

Dawn was compelled to dress up as 'Ukraine', and sent all of the episodes to her friends, and the Sinnoh Gym Leaders, who invited other Leaders to come.

Mostly everyone watched the anime, and came over to Dawn's house to roleplay as a nation. Ash was 'America', Gary was 'England', Cilan dressed up as 'France', Morty was 'Russia', Clair was 'China', and Brock was 'Spain'.

The other people who came, who were Tracey (who was strangely invited), Co. Lewis, Brycen, Lance, Flannery, Lt. Surge, Wallace, Ritchie, and Max, who dressed up as North Italy, Germany, Japan, South Italy, Hungary, Prussia, Austria, Canada, and Sealand, respectively.

Amidst the roleplayers, Misty was recording them roleplay the first 2 Hetalia seasons. "This will be popular," Misty said to herself, as she grabbed the camcorder and ran home.

She was very right.

The YouTube video got 1.5 billion views in less than a week.

**13. Start another war.**

When the Gym Leaders from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova went over to Silver City for a conference, they didn't realize that they were trapped in the building by a gigantic blizzard with a revenge-bent Ash, who looked like Jeff the Killer from Creepypastas.

He tranquilized Serena and Misty first, then it all went downhill from there. Gary made a faction, which started throwing chairs and office supplies at Ash and his large faction of Brock, Janine, Faulkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Roark, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Cheren, Cilan, Chili, and Iris.

Then, someone broke a window, which let a large stream of snow, and the 2nd Great War started, which unfortunately translated into an all-out war with all of the regions.

**14. Troll someone.**

Roark was just finishing his trolling mechanism in real-life, which involves tar, paint, acid, some switches, and fire. When Misty came walking in, she screamed as loud as a Exploud.

Roark was later arrested in a forest for stealing Misty's wallet in order to buy beer.

Bryon was pissed.

Roark got owned.

**15. Return to confront the bane of your existence.**

Co. Lewis walked in, as a silent and stealthy mob of police officers and fellow Gym Leaders streamed into Ash's underground bunker. When they saw this, they all gawked, as they saw Ash, whip in-hand, and bitch-slapping May.

Co. Lewis yelled into the phone to Norman, "NORMAN! NORMAN! ASH WAS BITCH-SLAPPING YOUR DAUGHTER!". Shockingly, and disturbing, Co. Lewis found out, that Ash had not been arrested yet, and that Norman didn't give a s**t about his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>13 happened last week, when I got a load of snow days. EVERY PART.<strong>

**15 is inspired from "333 Ways to Get Kicked Out Of The UN".**

**Anyways, like and comment, R&R, and until next time, adieu!**


	4. 16 through 20

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late; I couldn't keep my eyes off TPP...**

**Anyways, this chapter is a collection of random access from '333 Ways To Get Kicked Out of The UN', either inspired, or from it. Remember to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Take sarcasm seriously.<strong>

"Oh Gary, your abs are SOOO hot..." Serena muttered, while Gary was nearby. Suddenly, Gary ran up to Serena, and kissed her square on the lips.

Shit went down.

Gary ended up in the ICU, after getting bitch-slapped by Serena 60,000+ times.

**17. Light fireworks on Bryon's behalf.**

When Cynthia came back to Sinnoh from her Unovian vacation, she found out that Sinnoh was in total anarchy, with people using fireworks as weapons.

When she found out who helped, his son promptly packed all of his belongings, and fled to Almia for a 1-year paid leave.

**18. Find someone's evil side.**

Serena's evil and ruthless side was only shown every 5 years, when she was really pissed off, and couldn't de-stress, in which she did something big.

She disappeared for 4 months.

When she came back, she had conquered Veilstone City, and annexed it for Kanto.

Kanto promptly claimed that land for itself.

**19. Join Twitter.**

**Ash Ketchum ( TheMaster): Hey guys!**

**Misty Waterflower ( The4thSS): You finally joined!**

**Viola Bonnefoy ( CameraSnapper): Here's a video!**

***video entitled 'KANTO SHUFFLE' attached'***

**Brock Stone ( COMETOMEJENNY): That's insulting!**

**Bruno Smith ( SmashingEverything): I can agree...**

**Giovanni Vargas ( JOINTR): JOIN TEAM ROCKET!**

**Morty Jones ( HOLYCRAP): OH SHIT! A TEAM ROCKET SPAMMER! SOMEONE BAN HIM!**

**Lance Edelstein ( STOPPOSTINGLEMONS): I've got it...**

***Givanni Vargas has been banned from 'Gym Leader Network'***

**Ash Ketchum ( TheMaster): OK...**

**20. Discover things you wish to unsee.**

Although most of the Gym Leaders knew that Ash did...stuff..., they assumed he wouldn't threaten anyone else unless really pissed off.

Gary found out otherwise, when he went to Cinnabar Island for a vacation. When he went to Ash's main house, and opened the door, he found Ash and Lance, holding pistols, and Bowie knifes, swearing at each other.

"Bastardo! Dovevi solo di costruire un altro albergo cazzo sulla mia isola!".

"**Hey! Ne pas aller mafia mon cul, juste parce que l'Association a besoin d'argent! Vous êtes celui qui est un salaud putain!**"

"Stai cazzo morto Lance! Compreso il vostro cugino e città!".

"**Essayez-moi, fils de pute!**".

"Oh hey Gary, how are you doing?" Ash casually asked Gary, when he saw Gary watching. "Listen, we've got to duel something out. Can you wait?" Ash requested. Gary just went white-faced, and ran out of the house, mentally noting Ash's mafia side.

**Bold = Lance**

_Translation:_

_You bastard! You just had to build another fucking hotel on my island!_

**_Hey! Don't go mafia my ass, just because the Association needs money! You are the one who is a fucking bastard!_**

_You're fucking dead Lance! Including your cousin and the city!_

**_Try me, you son of a bitch!_**

**(Lance is speaking French, and Ash is speaking Italian, just noting.)**

* * *

><p><strong>And, that ends off the next set! Man, it took a while to write, but I finally did it! <strong>

**Anyways, don't forget to R&R! Until next time, adieu!**


	5. 21 through 25 (1st Crossover Special!)

**Hey guys! Another chappie for you guys! Anyways, my trusty laptop, which runs on my school's network, got busted, so I'm doing this from home! I'm on a huge Hetalia binge, so this chapter will end up in...a crossover. **

**Remember to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>21. Play with prototype machines.<strong>

Bonnie and Clemont were on vacation, which was in Kanto, and stopped by the Power Plant to take a tour.

"And here is a prototype machine that no one except the Champion can TOUCH. So, don't play with it!" the guide warned. "Oh, I want to play with it!" Bonnie happily skipped over, as she pressed a few buttons. Clemont facepalmed, and was about to scold Bonnie, when suddenly, 8 figures appeared out of the smoke,

"You bloody frog! You just had to mess with my spellbook!" one of the figures shouted, in a British accent. "Dude, it's not my fault you said the spell, Iggy!" another figure said.

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP!" a blond figure screamed loudly at the other 7 people that were visible in the Power Plant. "Germany-san, this looks very similar to the Power Plant in Pokemon FireRed." one of the figures pointed out to Germany, the blonde.

"Uh, hi?" Clemont said to Germany. "HOLY SH*T! THEY'RE REAL!" the figure wearing glasses cried, as he promptly fainted. "Hello. My name is Japan. I presume your name is Clemont-san?" Japan greeted.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Clemont yelled, while he waved his hands around. "Um, you're in a video game that Japan made, which got adapted into an anime series..." the 'tacky' dressed British man said to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Oh, sorry about not introducing myself. I'm China, and these are the G8, America," China pointed to America's unconscious form, "Britain, or England," China pointed to England, "France," China faced the showy Frenchman, "and Russia-aru." China snarled, as he said Russia's name.

"Hello, my name is Japan." Japan repeated. "This is Germany," Japan pointed to Germany, "and this is Italy." Japan signified, as he tried to wake Italy up from his siesta.

"VAKE UP ITALY!" Germany yelled at Italy, who promptly woke up. "Ahhh!" Italy cried, when he saw the Electabuzz working on the electrical grid. "Vell, this is great. Vhanks a lot England for transporting us into the world of Pokemon!" Germany raged at England, who actually looked really scared.

"What's Pokemon-aru?" China asked, and all of the other nations, except Russia and America facepalmed. "You know, the video game? Or the anime that Japan makes?" Britian yelled at China.

Russia watched in keen interest, and Clemont was dumbfounded; Bonnie had already fainted.

**22. Reveal secrets.**

"You bloody wanker! Why isn't there any alcohol?!" Britain screamed at the bartender in Vermilion City, who only served Cola and Lemonade. "Um sir, if you want alcohol, I suggest going to Kalos for some French wine...". The bartender then got uppercutted by Britain, who was currently going through alcohol withdrawal.

"FRENCH WINE! THAT FLASHY BASTARD IMPORTS WINE HERE?!". Britain suddenly opened the storeroom, in which was contained with 4 bottles of every alcohol in circulation in Europe.

When Britain came out of the storeroom, he was muttering about laundering funds to fund strikes in France.

Ash had happened to be there, along with France, who got really enraged, and knocked Britain out.

"This is getting out of hand." Ash facepalmed, while people watched the Frenchman beat the sh*t out of Britain.

**23. Follow stereotypes.**

In the 2 weeks that the G8 had been trapped in the Pokemon world, most of the regions' Gym Leaders started following certain stereotypes.

**Viola Bonnefoy: Ohonon~ Alexa looks so, magnifique~**

**Lance Edelstein: SHUT UP! SOME OF US ACTUALLY WANT TO SOCIALIZE!**

**Ash Ketchum: This is ridiculous...**

**Max Maple: Hey dudes! I found a great game!**

**Arthur Lewis: Why is this so insane...**

**24. Go on permanent vacation.**

Ash and Serena had decided to go on permanent vacation, to Almia, where one of the Sinnoh Leaders were already located. However, even Almia wasn't safe...

"What the f**k?! Everyone's so creepy! And why is it so cold? And why are people wearing purple scarves?".

**25. Manipulate Legendaries without Red's consent.**

The squad of Champions had finally reached Spear Pillar, and had re-awakened Palkia, in order to return the G8 to their world. Palkia finally agreed, and returned the G8 back to Hetalia; however, there was a major side-effect: Palkia had re-aligned all of the regions, so now Kanto and Johto were the central regions of the world.

When Red returned, he found himself in Kalos, instead of Kanto. He lectured all of the other Champions on not using Legendaries without his permission.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!**

**Oh yeah:**

**The fact that China doesn't know what Pokemon is, at first, is due to the fact no official Chinese-language games have been legally released in China.**

**Also, I will post a oneshot about the G8's trip in the Pokemon world soon!**

**Remember to R&R! Until next time, _adieu_!**


	6. 26 through 30

**Hey guys! I'm back! I had a nice weekend, and now, I'm back at it again. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Depress someone else.-<strong>

Apparently, Max had found an old history book in Norman's storage closet, that was published 200 years ago, and mentioned events from the Kalos Wars, to the foundation of the Pokemon League.

However, there was this one event that intrigued Max. He went to go ask his dad.

"Hey Dad, what was the War of Kalosian Succession?" Max asked. Norman paled, as white as chalk. "How did you find out?" Norman stuttered, as Max was confused by his dad's actions.

"Oh, I found this history book, that mentioned it on the timeline, but nothing else; for some odd reason, pages 346-401 were all torn out..." Max explained. Norman proceeded to explain.

"Alright then. Did you know, that your great-great-great grandfather was involved in this war?" Norman asked, surprising Max. "Wow, that's really cool!" Max exclaimed. Norman just sighed.

"If you read correctly, there were quite a few passages that stated that Hoenn used to be a great empire; those were the golden days, when they would trade with Sinnoh, and develop the arts and science of Pokemon." Norman explained.

"However, in 432 YBPL, **(Years Before Pokemon League) **the province of Kalos, the biggest territory the Hoenn Empire owned, underwent a series of rebellions, revolutions, and uprisings, which all resulted in Queen Grace of Unova becoming the Empress of Kalos."

"This led to a worldwide war, which toppled several empires, destroyed dynasties, and the formation of the Trans-Pokemon Alliance, now called the Pokemon Association."

"Towards the end of the war, the Tohjo Republic splited, leaving the western side to invade Hoenn, killing thousands of civilians, and the eastern side to conquer the now-weaken Kanto Empire."

"Your great-great-great grandfather was one of the governors of the cities, and fled with his family, during the Siege of Lilycove. They moved to Western Tohjo, or today, Johto, and settled down there, until I decided to move back to Hoenn." Norman finished.

At this point Norman was reaching over for a huge bottle of whisky, and some pills. Max just facepalmed.

**27. Seize 'vital regions'.**

After the Sinnoh-Kanto affair, every region started claiming 'vital regions' of other regions, setting a path for World War IV.

"Ha! I, Viola Bonnefoy, claim the city of Celadon, as property of Kalos!". Viola proceeded to, almost literally pulverize Gary's balls.

Gary was taken captive, and everyone was still seizing 'vital regions' across the board.

**28. Make another _Twitch _stream.**

After World War IV, all of the Gym Leaders decided to open another _Twitch _stream. This time, though, Ash hacked the party of the endgame boss, and released the stream out to the public.

Let's just say...

"DAMN YOU!" Co. Lewis screamed, at the person, who's username was _FromArthur~_, who just released the sacred Pidgeot.

**29. Claim another as your own.**

Clemont woke up one morning, only to find a Johto flag stuck in his ass.

"I, Faulkner Brown, proclaim Clemont Smith to become my slave!" Faulkner cackled from the shadows. Clemont just stood in fear, while Bonnie took pictures of the fiasco.

**30. Listen to a depressing song.**

Volkner was looking on YouTube, and found a video called 'DEPRESSING SONG-10 HOUR VERSION'. He decided to listen to it.

When Flint came back to Sunyshore, he found Volkner sitting on a park bench, swearing, and drunk out of his mind.

Flint later found out himself, when he listened to the regular version.

He was found, by Roark and crew, eating ice cream, and sobbing about his break-up with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason, the first 4 are military-themed...<strong>

**Go listen to 'DEPRESSING SONG' by Tobuscus on YouTube!**

**29 is owned by iTorchic, from '333 Ways To Get Kicked Out of The UN'!**

**Anyways, remember to R&R. Until next time, _adieu_!  
><strong>


	7. 31 through 35 (Meme Special!)

**Hey guys! I'm back from my 1-night slumber in Indiana! Man, it was great! **

**Anyways, this set is all kind of based on memes for some reason...**

**?: I edited your story!**

**IGGY!**

**Iggy: What? I just edited while you were in Indiana...**

**I do got to admit...these are good, though...**

**Iggy: I still don't know how to spell Carmelldansen though...**

* * *

><p><strong>31. Find a dance.<strong>

"What?! You don't know what Carmelldanssen is?!" Skyla yelled at Black's face, who looked at her in a face of _WTF?_. "Just listen." Elesa sighed, as Skyla pulled up the YouTube video.

Black was pretty soon addicted to flash-mobbing train stations soon afterwards.

**32. Commit an MANLY troll, (not Roark's trap).**

The guys' plan?

Put superglue, caramel, resin, and molasses into the female Gym Leaders', E4, and Champions' clothes and beds.

The after-effect?

The girls got total-PWNED by Ash's awesomeness and five-meters that he stole and cloned from Prussia.

The girls' revenge?

Pout about the experience and set alarms everywhere.

**33. Fail HARD.**

Grant was trying to set a counter-defense from the girls' malicious revenge-ridden minds, and set sword cannons to shoot swords when any female human got near.

While doing so, Grant ironically tripped on a pebble, and landed on Lt. Surge, who happened to be there.

Both were equally hurt, with several fractures.

**34. Liek Mudkipz.**

**Misty Waterflower ( 4thSS): OMG! I LOVE MUDKIP! (Actually, I liek Mudkipz!)**

**Lance Edelstein ( STOPPOSTINGLEMONS): *virtual facepalm***

**35. Try and LITERALLY milk Whitney.**

Actually, this is too inappropiate.

**35.5. Virtually milk Whitney.**

Brock had discovered Facebook, and was playing Zynga Farm. When he saw an anniversary Miltank being sold, Brock's face turned into a malicious glare, as he started to record a YouTube video.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

"Holy shit! That was so hilarious!" Clemont burst into laughter, while citizens, Trainers, and even Pokemon alike laughed at Brock milking 'Whitney the Cow', while Whitney just sulked in a corner for the rest of the day.

Poor Whitney! That's why you don't own Miltanks, and especially troll people with it!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**THIS IS TOO HILARIOUS!**

**GO MILK WHITNEY!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO...**

**Iggy: R&R! :)**

**GODDAMMIT IGGY!**

**Iggy: And until next time...**

**..._adieu_!**


	8. 36 through 40

**Hey guys! I'm back, and ready for more! Anyways, thanks a lot for the reviews and favorites! It really motivates me to see all of them coming through!**

**Also, my Spring Break begins in 2 weeks, so I'll have more time to write! Expect more of this, and my other stories!**

**Iggy: Hey guys!**

**GET OUT OF HERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>36. Find dubstep.<strong>

After learning from America how to do dubstep, Brock was highly interested. However...

"Rock-motherfucka-motherfucka!" Brock dubstepped, while Max looked with gleaming eyes, as Norman dragged him away from the computer.

**37. Uncover mysteries.**

For some odd reason, it was found out that Ash and Green used to be huge rivals; that is, until Green was kidnapped one day.

For another odd reason, Ash was found trying to find the Hetalia portal.

For the 3rd odd reason, Green was last seen kidnapping children, specifically teenage girls, to make her yuri.

"Hey Blue, how come you can't make..." Red was falcon-punched by Blue, who was very irritated, pissed, and enraged.

**38. Quote out-of-universe people.**

"...And so, this day will live in infamy." Ash declared, before the assembly of Gym Leaders in front of him. Suddenly, a black portal opened up, causing Ash to lose his balance, but grip the edge of the floor, and started to get up.

At the same time, in Almia, Roark and Serena were talking about their Twitch playthrough of _Pokemon Crystal_. "Yeah right; 50,000 people will NEVER beat _Pokemon Black _or _White_, on a stream.".

All of a sudden, Serena fell into a random black portal, while Roark just shrugged, and kept drinking vodka.

**39. Plagarize a popular book.**

One day, while Wallace was doing _boring_ paperwork, he decided to write, and pass the time.

For some reason, though, Wallace was high on LSD, marijuana, heroin, esctasy, and drunk.

So, when Steven went to go read the book, he was shocked (and highly amused), when the book turned out to be a revised version of _My Immortal_.

It didn't stop Wallace from getting arrested, though...

**40. Shock somebody.**

During the W8 meeting, Jasmine was pissed off, to find out that the once-in-every-four-year conference was 2 weeks long.

So, Jasmine got so angry, that she basically blew her top.

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! GIRLS, STOP BEING PUSSIES! BOYS, MAN UP, OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!**". Ash, and some other men were highly amused; they found out otherwise, when she smashed Gary's back, and put Ash in a 3-month coma._**  
><strong>_

When Gary woke up, he was fatally injured. He later found out, that Jasmine had nearly killed almost every person at the meeting, save for the Johto female representatives.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**That was amusing...**

**I also referenced 'Sick Bubblegum' by Rod Zombie. The Skrillex remix is a lot better, though...**

**Iggy: I wrote them!**

**SHUT UP IGGY, OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!**

**Iggy: Awww... :(**

**Anyways, don't forget to R&R! Until next time...**

**Iggy: ..._adieu!_**

**That. Is. It.**

**Iggy: NUUU!**


	9. 41 through 45

**Hey guys! I had this really weird dream last night, and it involved gender-swaps of the Gym Leaders... -_-**

**...**

**...Why is this so much like 'I Was Overwhelmed By Heroines'?...**

**Iggy: Anyways, remember to R&R!**

**...Iggy. You're fired.**

**Iggy: NUUU! :(_ _ _**

* * *

><p><strong>41. Make a TV show.<strong>

Everyone was dragged into this, but it was Gary's idea in the first place. Everyone was put onto different parts of an abandoned island, to see how long they could keep their sanity.

By the time the 17th episode rolled around, the island was on fire, and Ash was close to going cannibal.

Gary pulled the plug, alas too late to save almost all of the Gym Leaders' sanity.

**42. Get a job.**

Bryon kept arguing with Cynthia, and eventually was forced to work at a foreign factory in Almia, along with those coat-wearing, vodka-loving locals. So naturally, he was shocked to see Roark.

"Hello Daddy. I see you're doing great job, da?" Roark greeted. "**DAMN YOU SONS OF BITCHES WHO BROUGHT THAT COMMIE TO THIS UNIVERSE!**" Bryon screamed, while Roark chugged down a pint of vodka.

**43. Purposely spike someone's drink.**

The formula had taken months to develop, but the Swag Trio **(Ash, Roark, and Morty) **had finally completed their drugging powder.

"Aw man! This is awesome bro!" Ash said to Roark. "Ya, we did good job, da Morty?" Roark replied, in his Russian accent. "Whose drink do we...hey Ash, can you spike Serena's drink?" Morty asked.

Ash agreed, and as guessed, Serena was drugged by the Swag Trio. However, there were some side-effects...

"Ash...I want to marry you!" Serena yelled, while Ash was running as fast as he could. "**GODDAMMIT ROARK, YOU PUT RUSSIA'S VODKA IN THE POWDER!**" Ash screamed.

Morty later found out, after Ash had gone bankrupt, that Russia's vodka made girls who drank it stalk men that they liked. "Just like Belarus..." Morty facepalmed.

**44. Get away.**

Ash had used up all of his money, and even sold his houses in Kanto to Silver in order to escape from Serena. Still, he wasn't safe wherever he went...

"MARRY ME ASH KETCHUM, THIS INSTANT!" Serena clawed the bank safe that Ash was hidden in, while he was eating ice cream. "...Damn you...Roark...".

**45. Do stuff in bed.**

No one knew, but beneath Ash's mask of a teenager was a mafia boss so powerful, so wealthy, and yet so infamous, that the likes of Lysanadre and Giovanni were put to shame.

"Hey Misty...vuoi qualche raggio di sole?". Misty was horrified, and she tried to call the police.

However, the combination of Ash's suspiciously handsome appearance, his capabilities, Prussia's 5 meters, and Prussia's awesomeness put Misty in bed with Ash. Literally.

"Mmmphh~ Oh, that was so wonderful!" Misty moaned. Gary was walking by, heard what was going on, and yelled to Ash. "Il cazzo?! Che cazzo pensi che stai facendo con la mia ragazza?! Bastardo! Vaffanculo!" Gary screamed at Ash, almost hissing.

Ash pulled out the knife. "Gioco su, Gary."

The 4-hour duel left Misty in uncurable psychiatric trauma. "Ash...Gary...fight..." was all Misty was saying for 2 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS HILARIOUS.<strong>

**TOTALLY.**

**?: Ve~ Ciao, amigo!**

**Oh yeah, Italy's here.**

**? No. 2: Fuck you, bastardo!**

**OH SHIT. ROMANO!**

**Italy: We'll be here for a few sets! **

**Romano: Wait, are you...Oh, mierda, eres la mafia!**

**KOLKOLKOLKOL...**

**Italy: RUSSIA'S HERE! *gets scared and hides behind my desk***

**Oh, you two...**

**Romano: Alright...OK...remember to R&R...la mafia!**

**Italy *not scared anymore*: See you next time! Hasta las pasta~**

**Adieu!**


	10. 46 though 50

**HEY GUYS! I had a great weekend, and I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Italy: Ve~ Hope you like me, Romano's, and amigo Ryan's work~!**

**Romano: I was reading Urban Dictionary while helping...**

**Italy *gasping*: Romano Italy! You did not...**

**Romano *grinning*: Yep, SLANG TIME IDIOTAS!**

**Hope you enjoy this...OHMYGAWD, ITALY IS CHASING ROMANO AROUND WITH SWORDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>46. Become your worst enemy.<strong>

No one knew about it, except for Roark and Ash, but Morty was ridiculously good at casting and making magic spells, and cursing people. Thanks to England's visit 2 months ago, though, Morty now had the ultimate spell.

"Tom Sawyer, La Mafia, The Untouchables, Raina Lot, Dumbledora the Explorer!" Morty yelled, as he cast a spell designed to make all of the girls in Johto grow...let's just say Ukrainean-sized breasts.

However, Morty was facing a mirror, and the spell reflected back at him, which engulfed him in a bright light. Bugsy just happened to walk into the secret hideout, and ran into the room, following the white light.

When Bugsy saw Morty, he was...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MORTY'S A GIRL!" Bugsy screamed, while Morty just stared at Bugsy. He, or she now spoke up. "**DO NOT WANT!**" Morty yelled in a MUCH higher tone.

Bugsy slammed the door into nyo!Morty, and texted everyone about what had happened.

_**IN ANOTHER WORLD...**_

"Ha! And that's why you don't mess with my lion!" England cackled, while he stared into a crystal ball. America just shrugged it off, and kept eating hamburgers.

**47. Mess with the mafia.**

Ruby had been in trouble countless times before, but not like this. Ruby was currently getting shot at by 14 snipers, 3 official Kanto Army Colonels, and a Hydreigon. "Give us the ring, and we won't hurt you." the masked mafia leader, the big colonel said.

"Why should I? It's for my girlfriend..." Ruby was shell-shocked to see the face of Ash Ketchum behind the mask. "Goodnight, kid." Ash grinned, and he curb-stomped Ruby so hard, that the power of the curb-stomp was comparable to a Meteor Mash.

_**Across the broad ocean, somewhere in Almia...**_

"Hey Big Brother, I think I heard a girl scream, really far away." Serena said, as she twirled around in her Slavic**? **dress, while drinking vodka and picking sunflowers. "Da, it was probably an illusion." Roark said, as the two watched the setting sun, with Ruby's shadow flying across the horizon.

**48. Predict the future.**

After Morty's 'incident', all of his co-workers started calling him/her Monica, which Morty didn't swallow down really well. So one day, he/she predicted the future/said what he wanted to happen in front of his/her co-workers.

"I predict...that everyone here, except for Ash, Gary, and Serena, will go to the 7th layer of hell when they die!" Morty/Monica predicted. co-workers weren't happy.

Morty/Monica was beat down in a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown, and it was bloody. Resident Evil-level bloody.

**49. Write yuri.**

Since the time all of the Champions blocked access to the FanFiction website, the Gym Leaders started to get more perverted...or evil...

"GODDAMN GMODULE! HOW THE F**K CAN THEY KEEP WRITING JASMINEXCLAIR LEMONS! IT'S MY COUSIN FOR FUCKING SAKE!".

**50. Meet the author.**

"Oh hello. I'm Ryan, the author. SInce I have super-awesome teleport powers, I came here to interview Ash! Ash, come in!" Ryan said, as Ash walked into the room.

"So Ash, how does it feel to have your accomplishments reach 50 out of 333?" Ryan asked Ash.

"Man, it feels great! Releasing my inner perverted, mafia-attitude, and actually having fun, thanks to the list!" Ash replied.

"Cue Serena!" Ryan yelled suddenly, and the lights went out. "Big Brother, will you marry me?" Serena crepped, with red glaring eyes at Ash, in the pitch-black studio.

"NOOOO! DO! NOT! WANT! TO! GET! MARRIED!" Ash screamed, while Ryan and others looked on in glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hit 50. That was fast.<strong>

**Italy: Let's celebrate with mind-numbing wine and delicious pasta! Vee~~**

**Not a bad idea... *drinks wine and eats pasta***

**Italy: How do you feel now!**

**I FELL SUPER GREAT! THANKS GUYS FOR R&R'ING IN THE FIRST 50! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'M HYPERACTIVE! HYPERACTIVE! *faints***

**Romano: Until next time...**

**France: ..._adieu!_**

**Italy: Hey big brother France!**

**France: Bonjour Italia!**


	11. 51 through 55

**Hey guys! So glad to be back!**

**France: And with good reason~ Ohononono~**

**Italy: Ve~ This chapter is directly hilarious, 125% guaranteed!**

**France: I brought some friends~ Would that be OK?~**

**OH GOD NO! IT'S SPAIN!**

**Spain: Oh hey _amigos_, how are you...**

**Romano: Hey tomato-bastard...**

**Spain: ...I can see you, Ryan...**

**AIYAHH! SAVE ME PANDA!**

***panda seizes Spain's vital regions***

**Romano: That's my move!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this next set...OMG, IT'S PRUSSIA!**

**Prussia: I AM AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><strong>51. Sing a popular tune.<strong>

Black's pure examples of flash-mobbing inspired Trainers and Gym Leaders alike to do even better. Especially the Petalburg Sparkle Party...

_Red:_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

The aftermath of the flashmob was Red being trampled by glomping Directioner fangirls, millions of dollars in city violations, and the prompt banning of One Direction music in the legal sector of regions (not including Almia and the Seviis).

**52. Be blackmailed.**

"Hey Ash...if you don't perform at the talent show in a few hours..." Gary began.

"...we'll release the blackmail compilation that we have." Misty finished.

When Ash watched the tape of his misfortunes, sick and sadistic hobbies, and addiction to his Japanese yaoi tentacle porn that Japan gave to him, he went into the emo corner.

"Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum, and tonight, I will be singing 'Nyan Cat', 'It's A Small World After All', 'Say Something', and roleplay as South Korea from Hetalia.".

"Fufufufu...best blackmail ever!" Gary said, and he high-fived Misty, who was smiling in creepy glee.

**53. YOLO something highly lethal.**

"Alright Senior Silver, I'm going to jump out of the plane, and land." Ruby said, while the military airplane flew through the Almian mountains. Before Silver could say anything, Ruby was jumping, minus a parachute.

"YOLO! FOR SAPP-"

**Scene Break**

"Hey Big Brother, it says that Ruby broke his bones jumping out plane." Serena said, as she cleared the table.

"Really? That's nice." Roark said, while he drank vodka.

"Oops!" Serena said, as she knocked down a precious Sinnoh vase.

"Kolkolkolkolkol..." Roark said, while a purple aura surrounded him.

**Mid-Note:**

**If you're wondering about this event, please refer to the 1st Crossover Special. Otherwise, keep reading.**

**54. Go back to town, to find it re-designed.**

Alder expected that Burgh go back to college to get better at Pokemon study.

What he DIDN'T expect was Castelia City, now looking like Lumiose City for some reason.

"Son of a gun...why did he take architecture?" Alder muttered, as he walked back to his now French-styled home in front of him.

"Heelo. This is Alder. *pause* Yep, I would like to target; what was his name...oh yes, Ruby Birch, Hoenn Pokedex Holder...".

**55. Drink Curb-Stomp.**

"Oh my Arceus...curb-stomp...so much XXX...milking Whitney..." the man groaned, in the middle of the remainder of Co. Lewis' German Sparkle Party.

It was only later, that he found out that everyone was on hangover from the curb-stomp that had trashed Wallace's villa.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL at Ash and Red. References to Hetalia EVERYWHERE.<strong>

**France: Ohonono~ That building looks better that the piece of _pute_ in Lumiose City~**

**I'm leaving...Italy, you take charge...Romano, please get Spain out of here...**

**Romano: Easily done. *grabs Spain, non-fatally curb-stomps him, and throws him out a window* See 'you later tomato-bastard~**

**Spain: LOVI!**

**Italy: Anyways, remember to R&R! Until next time...**

**Prussia: When he is as awesome as me!**

**Romano, France, and Italy: _Adieu_!**

**Prussia: I AM AWESOME!**


	12. 56 through 60

**I'm back, and better than ever!**

**Romano: At least tomato-bastard isn't here...**

**Spain (outside the door): Please, let me in! I'll do anything! *can be heard sobbing***

**Italy: Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Prussia: This chapter is awesome, although not as...**

**PRUSSIA. DO NOT SAY IT.**

**France: And remember, to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>56. Pull a prank.<strong>

This prank was harmless; harmless, that is, until a mishap landed Faulkner in the police station.

"I swear! I didn't paint the walls white!".

"Shut up, bastard." the policeman said.

**57. Roll in a deep pit.**

Pikachu was getting bored, while Ash was battling Trainers, so he decided to do nothing more, than roll around in a deep pit.

"SO. BORED." Pikachu said in Poke-Speak. He rolled around, and just noticed he was rolling around in hot sauce. And he was drowning in it.

"PIKA-PIKA!" Pikachu screamed, while the hot sauce went into his system.

He was later found in the hospital, recovering with a (literal) Ranch IV to neutralize the hot sauce.

**58. Get lucky while mining.**

Although Roark was OK in terms o f living location, it was winter in Almia, and he and Serena needed money.

"I think I'll go mining!" Roark lit up, and grabbed a jackhammer, some pickaxes, and dynamite.

He got rich from it.

He was also looted, robbed, beaten up, and injured, along with Serena, who got French-style **(refer to my oneshot for background)** raped, which sent both to the local medic.

"Greed, be gone!" the medic commanded.

Roark and Serena were now poor.

**59. Paint other people black.**

Max had school on April Fools', so he devised a plan that involved a paint and resin nuke in his school.

When the teachers, students, and parents ran through the doors on Tuesday morning, something exploded in the main lobby. The aftermath was ridiculously hilarious.

"I can't move!". "I can't see!". "Mhpprr-mrpry!".

Max ran from the police, hightailing to Kanto, when May found out and called the police.

While running, Max was taunting the police, with a parody of an old song. "_I see a white man, and I want it painted black,_".

**60. Set the world on fire (literally).**

"Are we ready?". "Yep.". "3...2..1...NOW!".

Roark, Ash, Morty, Norman, Marlon, and Korrina lit a fuse at the same time, and waited for the aftermath.

The aftermath could be seen from another universe, where Kenny was at a fortune-teller's house in a white-trash town in Colorado...

"Hmmm...I see a planet, on fire, and 6 faces from games grinning...". "Mmmpphh?" Kenny asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't believe it...it's almost April Fools' Day...<strong>

**Romano: Man, I love tomatoes! *smiles***

**You seem strangely happy, Romano...**

**Italy: Veh~ I want to have XXX with hot girls!**

**OK, what's going on...**

**France: Well, this seems to be... *sees me playing with England's magic book* STOP PLAYING WITH THAT, YOU BLOODY WANKER!**

**So, Romano is acting like Italy, Italy is acting like France (to an extent), and France is acting like England?**

**England: SHUT THE VELL UP, AND FOCUS ON THE MEETING! Mein gott, you annoy me more vhan Italy...**

**IT'S SO CONFUSING!**

**Germany: Shut up, cow-bastard...**

**...**

**Prussia: Remember to R&R! Until next time, _kesesese~_**

**Romano, Me, Italy, France, England, and Germany: _Adieu!_**


	13. 61 through 65

**Hey guys!**

**Romano, Italy, and France: Hey Ryan!**

**How was last...**

**England: Suck on this, you bloody wanker!**

***falcon-punches me***

**FUUUUUUU**

**Italy: Anyways, me and Romano need to leave...or Germany's going to be mad at me...**

**Romano: Come on, _fratello_, let's go.**

**France: Remember to R&R, AND...**

***England KO's France***

**England: Enjoy this magical chapter, you frogs!**

* * *

><p><strong>61. Place blame on someone who looks like you.<strong>

For some reason, after the Gym Leaders had complete make-overs, Faulkner was now mistaken for Morty all the time. Unfortunately, this meant he kept getting punished and beat up.

"I swear, it wasn't me! Although I would love to blow up your house, I would never do that!".

**62. Do something stupid.**

Of all of the _oh-so _brilliant plans Ash made for his annual German Fest, the one that involved putting cocaine in Brock and Roark's beers were the most stupid.

Brock soon became well known across the land for his parties, which always had some kind of drug spiked in the beers.

Needless to say, the rehab program took 6 months, and all of the Leagues were canceled for the year.

**63. Go insane.**

Honestly, no one knew that Brock was penting up anger, or even stressed out. That is, until...

When the Tohjo Summit was being held in Pewter City, 12 Gym Leaders were holding video cameras, due to Ash's warning. Their cameras were set for the blackmail material, and jumped in joy when they saw Brock.

Brock, first of all, when he walked in, wasn't wearing a shirt. His spiky hair was now crazy, and all over the place, and he was holding a screwdriver.

"Next person...who moves...or doesn't move...is dead..." Brock profusely drooled. "Get the tranquilizer.".

Ash fired the shot, and then dragged him onto an airplane, heading towards Sinnoh.

**64. Take your time.**

_Alright Ash, what do you want? I could get the Triple Delight...but it's so expensive! Wait, there was a special for the Long John's Glaze Cannon! But I don't like sugar..._

"Hurry up! There's literally 400 people behind you, screaming for donuts!" the cashier yelled at Ash.

**65. Keep a secret.**

Even though that everyone knew that there was liquor in the Pokemon world, they didn't know where it came from...

"Bonjour, mon cheri! How do you do this day?" Francis asked Viola, as she strode into the illegal liquor storage station. "Fine, que diriez-vous?" Viola cheerfully replied.

"So, you want an import of 16 barrels of German beer, 20 casks of French red wine, 30 kegs of American beer, and a good 25 truckloads of vodka?" Francis asked.

"Yep, that's it." Viola smiled. "Love you, mon cheri." Francis smiled. "Love you too." Viola beamed, as the two kissed.

To this day, the only people besides Francis and Viola to know about this, are Flannery, Roark, Ash, Morty, and Cheren.

* * *

><p><strong>Decent enough.<strong>

**England: So, that pretty girl is the frog's girlfriend?**

**France: LE PUTE! SHUT UP! *is crying while this***

***France hits England's head with a tap***

**France: Where's the beer?**

**England: YOU BLOODY WANKER! *England and France are fighting***

**OK guys, can you two stop?**

**Prussia: Thanks for reading, and R&R!**

**France *struggling to say this while fighting England*: Until next time...**

**Me and Prussia: ..._Adieu!_**


	14. 66 through 70

**Hello, and I'm back!**

**England: Thanks for the cooking lessons!**

**Ja...had to mess with his brain to make him shut up...**

**France *still crying*: He's just misunderstood...! *sobs***

**England, don't say the terms 'Italy, wanker, bloody, bastard, and pasta' for 4 years.**

**England: Got it!**

**Prussia: I'm still awesome!**

**Don't say awesome, or you're leaving.**

**Prussia: But I am the awesome...**

**SHUT. UP. *kicks Prussia out of my apartment***

**Prussia: MEIN GOTT!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to speak honestly by protecting your chances of more chapters!**

**France: No flamers!**

* * *

><p><strong>66. Get a personality change.<strong>

The art of brain damage...perfected by Giovanni...and also Ash.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where am I?!" Red (the manga one) yelled, while he saw he was strapped to an Aggron's metal armour. "Hehehe...hope this works..." Ash (partially) evilly said, as he ordered the machine to KO Red.

_Later, during the Champion's meeting..._

"Alright guys, let's start this, shall we?" Red innocently smiled, which caused the other Champions to be unnerved. "Now, because none of you know how to run a meeting, we'll follow MY rules throughout. NO chit-chat about side deals, NO talking while a person is speaking, and ONLY 2 minutes a speech! Any questions?".

-THUD-

"Whoa, Steven went out like a light!" Iris said.

"The hell? He's not breathing!" Wallace panicked.

**67. Freak out about a disaster.**

"..._the Vermilion Stock Exchange has dropped by an astonishing 450.351 points, while Kirkland-Vargas Enterprises have lost half of their stock value. We might just be in the state of another depress..._" the newscaster said, before Ash smashed the projector.

"Apocalypse...another depression...OH GOD, WHAT DO WE DO?!" Ash shrieked.

"Arceus-dammit, it's just your economy..." Jasmine irritated, replied.

**68. Start dirty rumours.**

"Hey guy." Morty said, in a trench coat to a random man on the street. "The Pokemon Association is killing Creationists left and right." Morty smiled. "WHAT?!" the man yelled, as he ran back into his home.

"Hey, the PA just raped 7,000 women." Ash fibbed to a woman's rights activist. "This is an outrage!" the woman seethed.

Their rumours literally burned most of the Indigo Plateau, trashed Lily of The Valley, and mostly leveled Ever Grande City.

They also had to find refuge in Almia, so the Swag Trio was back together.

**69. Create a national army.**

Honestly, it was Co. Lewis' idea to do this. However, it was very useful, when they were trying to invade Almia.

"Ha! Suck on this, bitches!" Misty roared, in a military uniform, as she fired a AK-47 at the Almian shore.

However, thanks to the mining industry, 4,000 men and women were wounded, and the Kanto invasion of Almia was repelled.

"Mommy...take me home..." Gary cried, while the rest of the wounded were being treated on the _KNN Havoc_.

**70. Sing 'Radioactive (Extended Version)' by Imagine Dragons ft. Kendrick Lamar.**

"_Swingin' for the fences, barbaric Kendrick in idle time_

_ Everything in life's subject to change, change whip, change grind_

_ Change clothes, change opinions, right before I change my mind_

_ I don't really know yah business, been in there since I was bendin' Lego blocks_

_ Now you tell the world about me, dry snitch_

_ Tater tots on my shotgun, now I gotta pop one at the stars_

_ Sky's the limit, I gotta finish as the first rapper on Mars_"

"Holy shit, we understand already!" everyone screamed at Ash, Gary, and the rest of their makeshift band.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy fucking shit, that version of 'Radioactive' is just epic.<strong>

**France: Even I agree...**

**England: Yeah!**

**Yeah...**

**France: Anyways, I need to leave. Business with the government, you know...**

**See 'ya France!**

**France: _Adieu!_**

**England's got to go to...see 'ya!  
><strong>

***kicks England out, where he sees Spain***

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be a special guest joining me next chapter! **

**Hope you like it, and remember to R&R!**

**Until next time, _adieu!_**


	15. 71 through 75

**Hey guys! I'm back from my hiatus! I was sick, had writer's block, and it really sucked!**

**?: Mmmpphh, mphh? (Oh really?)**

**Oh hey Kenny. **

**Kenny: Mmpphhphh, mpphhh. (Hello, I'm Kenny.)**

**I need a translator...**

**=KENNY TRANSLATOR ON=**

**Kenny: (Do you understand me now?)**

**Yep, loud 'n clear.**

**So anyways, Kenny is my special guest here for the next few sets. Trust me...things will get REALLY pervy...**

**Kenny: (I love porn!)**

**Everyone knows...mein gott, I need to brain-bleach my brain from all of the horrors of yaoi...and PruAus, USUK, and GerIta lemons...**

**Kenny: (Oh god!) *whimpers***

**So guys, _ahem_, hope you enjoy this set!**

**Kenny: (And remember to R&R!)**

* * *

><p><strong>71. Discover the horrors of yaoi.<strong>

It was by sheer, bad luck, that Max stumbled into May's room, while she and Misty, Dawn, and Serena were having a sleepover, that he saw all 4 exchanging and watching yaoi media.

"...so, which make-out was hotter, Gil and Rod, or Al and Mat..?" May asked.

Max fainted, from the sheer evilness of the media that the 4 girls possessed.

**72. Microwave random food items.**

"I know! Throw the plastic bowl in there!" Ash drunkedly stuttered, as he threw the half-eaten bowl of popcorn into the microwave. "...Hey, I can see Mercury from here..." Morty staggered, putting a box of Peeps into the microwave at the last second.

"_Light it up..._" Lance muttered, raising his hand.

While the randomness was going on, the only person wise enough, not to get as drunk, but still drunk, skipped down the stairs, and broke her knee.

Well, this was not going to end well.

At all.

**73. Recover from a man-made disaster.**

"_...and the gigantic marshmallow that has engulfed 4/5 of the world, is finally receeding..._" the anchorman reported, while he was standing near the white sugar fluff that had engulfed half of Saffron City.

"Morty Jones, you're under arrest, by special orders of Ash Ketchum." the (entire) police force of Johto said to Morty, who was currently being handcuffed and being dragged into a SWAT vehicle.

"Fuck you Ash!" was all Morty cursed that night.

**74. Start a business.**

Misty's candy shop was actually successful, for a change, since all of the other Gym Leaders didn't know squat how to even pay taxes without the E4's assistance.

"Come in, come all! Caramel fudge on the house, for the next 5 people!" Misty called out, and a rapid of people came pouring in.

To say, in the least, Misty's candy shop was the most envied shop in the world.

**75. Discover your own theme song.**

For Ash, it was quite obvious. For others, however, it was interesting to find out...

"_Suck it_, loser! I have a badass theme that's better than yours!" Clay chortled, while Lance sulked in 'Whitney's Corner'.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet the internet nation of and my technology that you will not find out what Clay's theme song is!<strong>

**All of my reader friends: HEY WAIT A MINUTE, RYAN!**

**I'll post it on my profile page, soon. Hopefully, you will see why CLAY'S is badass.**

**Kenny: (I like Morty's!)**

**Why, I'll...**

***Denmark suddenly pops out of nowhere, while I'm holding a knife, and the knife stabs both of them***

**Faraway Voices: Oh my God, they killed Kenny!**

**More Faraway Voices: Oh my gawd, they stabbed Denny!**

**Both of the Faraway Voices: YOU BASTARD!**

***yelling* SORRY NORWAY! SORRY STAN!**

**Denmark: You...know I'll just revive...right?**

**Ja, brohas! Of course! *hands Denmark Everclear***

**Denmark *screaming like a little girl*: OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD!**

**Don't overdose, bro...**

***Denmark has already drunk the entire bottle***

**That is NOT good. DAVE, CODE FRYING PAN RED! DENMARK'S DRUNK ON EVERCLEAR!**

**Dave: Shit shit shit shit...**

***drives a truck to me, drags me and the studio in, and drives away to PAX East***

**BOSTON! I WANT TO SEE ZEK! AND JOSH! AND..oh, who am I kidding, all I have is a Amtrak ticket to New York, 25 bucks, a laptop, charger, and portable Wi-Fi.**

**Dave: Anyways, remember to Review this chapter, and Read the next!**

***Kenny's ghost shows up***

**And until next time...**

**Kenny's Ghost and Dave: ..._Adieu!_**


	16. 76 through 80

**I'm back!**

**Kenny: (Whee!)**

**Kenny, STOP RIDING MY POLISH PONY!**

**Kenny: (I CAN'T STOP!)**

**Kenny, one more Miley Cyrus reference, and I'll get the Swiss Confederation, the Mafia, and Barbara Streisand to chase you down, even to heaven and hell.**

***Kenny is now catonic***

**O_O DAVE, CAN YOU SEND AN AMBULANCE, KENNY DIED FROM SHOCK!**

**Dave *faraway*: Sure thing!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter...Barbara Streisand!**

***Kenny's body convulses***

**Dave: And remember to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>76. Recreate a famous scene.<strong>

Morty checked. "Well bro, we've got 2 cases of beer, we're stuck with 3 of the world's biggest perverts, it's midnight, we're in a monster truck, it's dark, and you're in Mafia mode. Let's roll."

Needless to say, Morty, Ash, Roark, Germany, Japan, and Hungary were all in jail within 24 hours. Still, they had managed to level Prism Tower, burn Viridian Forest, and vandalized every building south of Viridian.

**77. Immortalize a person.**

Although no one knew it, Morty was a closet pervert, and learning sculpture from France and the Italy brothers didn't really help. However though...

_Oh my Arceus! Serena _just _had to get drunk tonight!_

"Hey Serena, can you come by my house tonight? I would like you to try on some clothes~".

**78. Do a big reveal.**

"...And that is why, I have come to the conclusion, that Russia and Roark are the same person." Ash said to the G7 conference members there.

"Ahem. That's a lie, because, do you know who I am? I'm ze great and beautiful France-" POW!

Francis the janitor set a new world record for distance traveled.

**79. Reset the timeline.**

"Finally! I can reset the timeline, and prevent the countries from coming into the world!" Dawn said, as she closed the cabin door. "Jean, Royale, Gales, Darfur, Bags, White Trash! Jean, Royale, Gales, Darfur, Bags, White Trash!".

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and Dawn's multi-verse was now frozen.

The spell defied time 'n space, and created a barrier so the countries couldn't get into the Pokemon world.

However, it erased Dawn's multi-verse, along with a life-sized penis replica, courtesy of Morty, and Dawn herself.

**80. Go back to the start.**

"And here is a prototype machine that no one except the Champion can TOUCH. So, don't play with it!" the guide warned. Bonnie was about to say, _Oh, I want to play with it_, but some magic erased her memory of the guide mentioning the machine.

On the other hand, while it erased Bonnie's action, Clemont was now interested. "Hmm...looks like some sort of teleportation device. Meh, I'll leave it alone.".

And that's why, that a new timeline has now stemmed from an old adventure, creating a new one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem. The first 2 are inspired from the UN '333 Ways' list. Also, 79 and 80 stem from the 1st Crossover Special, and a new timeline has been created! More adventures to come!<strong>

**Dave: Anyways, review this chapter, and read the next!**

**Until next time, _adieu!_**


	17. 81 through 85

**Raging...**

**Kenny: (What for?)**

**I hate Jr. High so much...**

**Kenny: (What happened?)**

**God, I have absolutely no idea...**

**Dave: OK...anyways, remember to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>81. Teach a school class.<strong>

Cynthia's forceful suspension of Roark, because of firework issues, led Roark to teach a history class.

Needless to say, he failed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST GOT AN ENTIRE SCHOOL SUSPENDED FOR HOLDING SHOVELS AND PICKAXES!". "What did I-".

**-POW**

"-do to give them mining equipment?".

**82. Write a song.**

It took months to complete, but finally, the deadly superweapon was completed.

"Baby-baby-baby-oh!" a out-of-tune teenager was horribly singing. "Holy shit, my eardrums are going to explode!" Grant swore.

In the meantime, Team Flare took this time to rob Kalos' banks AGAIN.

**83. Learn a new language.**

"_Guten tag, genosse_!" Max yelled to May, who had absolutely no idea what he just said. "Whut?" she asked. "What are you speaking?".

Max's reply:

SMACK!

**84. Discover new foods.**

One should never take Cilan to try new foods.

Misty did anyways.

"THIS IS CRAP!" Cilan yelled, sobbing, while everyone at the mall stared at Misty.

"What did I do?" Misty asked everyone.

**85. Get a credit card.**

At the beginning of the month, there was $5,000,000,000 worth of electronic money in Kanto's banks.

At the end of the month, there was only 50 cents left.

What happened?

"_This is breaking news: the Kanto government has been shut down, due to an electronic bankruptcy in their banks, and all of the paper money has mysteriously vanished._"

All in part done by a certain drunk Pikachu, the Cinnabar Gym Leader, and a pair of bunny slippers.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK GOD, IT'S OVER!<strong>


	18. 86 through 90

**HOLY SHIT, LAST WEEK SUCKED.**

**BTW, Kenny left, so now I'm alone. *sniffles* I won't have Internet in July...**

**...**

**I'M SO LONELY!**

* * *

><p><strong>86. Take a song's lyrics literally.<strong>

Clemont had stumbled upon a song called 'Disco Pogo' on YouTube. Suddenly, a very malicious idea came into his mind.

_Time for my revenge..._Clemont thought.

**LATER~**

Everyone was minding their own business in the conference room, when all of a sudden, the lights shut down, only to have a disco ball, and the tech booth in the back flashing strobe lights.

"Dis-co-pogo! Din-ga-lin-ga-ling! Din-ga-lin-ga-ling! Un alle atzen sing!" Ash was singing, along with Brock and Morty, wearing glowing necklaces. "DISCO POGO!" Max was shouting, jumping around the room on a pogo stick.

This was a _very _productive meeting, indeed.

**87. Lament something trivial.**

"NOOO!".

"IT'S CLOSED!".

"ARCEUS-DAMMIT!".

The 'XXX' club was flashing a 'CLOSED' neon sign, while Brock was spazing out.

"NOOOO!".

**88. Be caught in a misunderstanding.**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brock asked Ash.

"**YO MOM.**".

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MY MOM?!" Brock shrieked.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO-".

**POW**

It took a Piece of Eden to find Ash, 4 months to get him out of a roadside ditch, and 21 guns to get revenge on Brock.

**89. Rant for hours.**

"Hah! I dare you to dress up as Lady Gaga!"

"THAT'S IT." Clair yelled.

"What's it?" Brock asked, pervy thoughts in his head.

"YOU, SHUT UP WITH YOUR PERVERTED PORN."

"Wha-"

"YOU, SHUT UP WITH YOUR HENTAI PORN."

"Hey!"

"AND YOU, SHUT UP WITH YOUR RAPE PORN."

**5 Hours Later...**

"..." was all Drake looked like, while the game of Truth or Dare ended, when Clair beat up everyone.

**90. Look at YouTube for a few days.**

"Meh, I'm bored. I'm going onto YouTube." Serena said, logging onto her computer.

**1 Week Later...**

"ARCEUS-DAMMIT, YOU NEED TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER!" Lance screamed at Serena, who in her imagination, was chasing Nyan Cat, when she was half-naked, and pursuing a fearful Gogoat.

"What the hell..." was all Ash said, when Serena ended up in jail for 2 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

**Vash: DAMN RIGHT, I LOVE THIS!**

**OH MY GAWD, IT'S SWITZERLAND! HIDE WHILE YOU CAN!**

**Dave: Remember to R&R!**

**Vash *shooting at me*: DAMN RIGHT!**

**Wait, we didn't seal the...**

***fangirls come streaming in***

**THAT'S IT. TIME FOR 4TH WALL WAR ONE!**

***come with Egypt and Switzerland***

**EGYPT, BUILD! VASH, GET RUSSIA HERE, STAT, AND PREVENT THE FANGIRLS FROM OVERTAKING MEH WALL!**

**Vash: On it!**

***Egypt nods***

**NOW, FOR SPARTAN KITTIES!**


	19. 91 through 95

**Alright, what's our status quo?**

**Vash: GODDAMMIT! THEY KEEP COMING!**

**Not good! Alright! Egypt, what's yours? **

**Egypt: *shakes his head***

**SHIT!**

***fangirls are rushing in***

**WE NEED TO SECURE THE WALLS! GET FINLAND AND THE 2P'S IN HERE, STAT! GET IVAN, TOO!**

**Ivan *appears out of nowhere*: You called?**

**HOLY MOTHERFU**KING SON OF GOD, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Ivan *points and smiles*: Through the front door.**

**I thought I locked...oh, now I see...**

**Vash: Russia, get anyone who can fight in here, as soon as you can!**

**Ivan: But do I get vodka? *creepy smile***

**Y-yeah...w-when you're d-done getting f-fighters, you, uh-um, will get...s-some vodka! *stutters because creeped out***

**Ivan *smiles*: OK! *gets back into portal***

**Vash: They're at the gates!**

**No problem, 'cuz I called up some old friends...**

**?: Hey Ryan!**

***yelling* OH HEY LEWIS!**

**Lewis: We're getting ready to bomb the fangirls with yaoi material!**

**Good, good! Now, clear any innocents from the scene, or they're mind will go insane or break, gender-dependent!**

**Lewis: Payload will deploy in 5...4...**

***fangirls gasp***

**Random Fangirl: OMG, like, is that a totally hot guy up there?**

**Lewis: I'm screwed...COUNTER-PAYLOAD DEPLOY! *flies into space with his team***

**Well, hope you R&R, and enjoy this set!**

* * *

><p><strong>91. Threaten your superiors.<strong>

"ARCEUS-DAMMIT, ROARK! GET BACK TO WORK!" Cynthia raged for the last time. "Yeah, eat shit, gothie."

THAT was not meant to be said, as that finally snapped Cynthia's fine line of patience for Roark.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY FACE?**" Cynthia glared at Roark. "Um, uh, nothing? Hehe..."

**-POW-**

**92. Give illegal substances to minors.**

Ash had his connections, which he could get free marijuana from, and even free alcohol, if he just promoted them enough.

Sure enough, Ash was selling crack to 6 year-olds as 'Pop Rocks', and heroin as medical vaccines.

When the police found out, Ash had earned more than $400,000 in crack, and almost a million dollars in heroin.

**93. Put crack on the internet.**

This was QUITE literal, as Morty figured out how to make a 'drug virus', in which made the computer faster, but downloads as slow as fuck.

"ARCEUS-DAMMIT, HOW AM I GOING SO FAST, YET MY RINGTONES HAVE TAKEN DAYS TO LOAD?!"

**94. Go back to school.**

"NOOOOO!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"

"ROARK YOU JERKASS! I HATE YOU FOR SETTING US UP!"

It turned out, that the younger Gym Leaders were sent back to school, because of a certain Mankey and Roark...

**95. Start a vlog channel on YouTube.**

"_Goood morning, world; this is Ash Ketchum, and welcome to my vlog series. Over the course of the next 52 weeks, I will showcase the happenings in my life._"

"Wow Ash; can't believe you got 1,000 subscribers in 20 minutes!" Serena remarked to Ash, who was smirking like a madman.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the set is complete! AND I STILL NEED-<strong>

**Tino: DIE YOU SUCKERS! STOP ASKING SANTA FOR PORN! *is fuc*ing mad***

**Vash: *yelling* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING ME IN THERE!**

**YEAAAH!**

**Egypt *in sign language*: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review!**


	20. 96 through 100 (Randomness Special!)

**Sorry about my delay. I was at Boy Scout Camp, and Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp for the past month, and although it was fun, I missed writing. Also, I may be screwed over, if I don't finish a mathbook before August 28th. If I don't, my life is going to be ruined.**

**Tino: I feel kind of bad...**

**Vash *blank face*: The fangirls got bored, so they ended the war 2 weeks ago.**

**Oh. OK then...**

**Ivan *creepy smiling*: Enjoy the 100th way, da? *holds up pipe***

**Me and Vash: NO! DON'T READ THE 100TH WAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>96. Enjoy the rest of summer.<strong>

"Well, it's 3 more weeks. You know what, fuck it! I want to see Chuck Norris!" Ash yelled, jumping out of the passenger plane.

It was a very bad idea.

Ash didn't see Chuck Norris.

Instead, he saw concrete.

"Oh sh-"

**-BAM-!**

**97. Break a promise.**

"Oh come on, I'll pay you back!"

"NO!" Norman screamed, for the thousandth time.

"PLEASE?" May pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

Norman sighed. "Fine, but you own me $20, before September."

**-10 HOURS LATER!-**

"DAD! I LOST THE MONEY!"

Norman's face turned red.

Later, Max saw Norman with a cell phone, and a wooden box. "Yeah, I'm sending her to Ukraine. Yeah, to the east part. Yeah, airlift. Thanks Jim."

**98. Ask your co-workers.**

"Hey Norman, where's your daughter?" Gordon, the janitor asked, as the two walked through the PA building.

"At camp." Norman said, squinting at Gordon.

"Where is it?"

"In Ukraine."

Gordon stared. "What kind of camp? A summer camp, or a concentration camp?"

Norman paled.

"You did not send her to Ukraine, did you?"

Norman promptly ran away.

**99. Go traveling to new places.**

The portal was restored, so Ash and Brock decided to take a vacation to Greece.

Ash was ready to say the final part in "THIS. IS.", but then, the duo found themselves in Istanbul **(no, Constantiople!)**.

Ash said the phrase again, but changed. "**THIS. IS. NOT. SPARTA!**"

Brock facepalmed.

**100. Snap back to reality.**

Ash was raging, in his little world, where there was a parody of Pokemon, called Pokemanz.

_I want to be, a Pokemanz  
>Like no man ever was<br>To beat up the other team,  
>To fight without a cause!<em>

_I will travel, across the land  
>Walking really far!<br>These Pokemanz are so heavy!  
>I wish I had a car!<em>

Suddenly, Ash found himself in a dark hospital. "Hi little boy..." a certain green monster was saying in a creepy voice. Ash paled, then started screaming.

"**HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SON OF GOD! FUCKING SHIT! THAT BITCHASS CUNT IS SHREK!**"

* * *

><p><strong>So many memes this chapter...<strong>

**Vash *pale*: Never. Watch. That. Shrek. Video.**

**Tino *smiles*: Well, it's banned in my country! Unfortunately, not yours!**

***crawls into emo corner* SIL-SIL is so creepy...**

**Ivan *goes onto YouTube*: How bad can it be, da?**

**Vash *screams*: NO, YOU COMMUNIST IDIOT! DON'T-**

**Ivan *watches video, pales, then faints*: Nyet...**

**Oh crap, now we have a passed-out Ivan...Natalya will screw us over...**

***Vash and Tino run***

**Oh fu- *gets knocked out by Belarus***


	21. 101 through 105

**Hey guys! I'm ba-ack! *crashes airplane into concrete***

**? *cringes*: Dude, that's gotta hurt!**

**Ow...oh hey Alfred!**

**Alfred: Hey dude! How's it going, bro!**

**Awesome! Hey, can you help me with this!**

**Alfred *flashes grin*: Yeah sure!**

**Thanks! *gives Alfred/America hamburgers (with Tabasco sauce in them)***

**Alfred *smiles*: This tastes... *starts coughing* What the fucking hell is in these?!**

***smiles* Tabasco. I blame Spain. Now, go and get your revenge!**

**Alfred *maniacal grin*: SPAIN, THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!**

***can hear a Spaniard screaming and running from faraway***

**Alfred *running and screaming*: NO ONE EVER MESSES WITH MY HAMBURGERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>101. Play an MMO.<strong>

Ash was ready to start a new adventure, by playing Pirate101.

What a horrible decision.

"AHHH! ARCEUS-DAMMIT, I'M A PERSON, NOT A FUCKING FISH!"

**102. Go camping.**

Cilan had been accepted to go to a special camp, for cooking. But, as it turned out, he had to stay in a cabin. With an annoying cabin.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Then, when he saw the toliet-

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Cilan cried, as Burgundy window-palmed her face into the window.

**103. Be on a restriction.**

"NO."

"But Daddy!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Honey, what's going on?" Caroline asked, walking into the room.

"Sweetie, I am restricting May to only 2 hours of talk and text per week!"

"NOOOOOOOO"

**104. Go off the deep end.**

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! AAAAAHHHHHHHAAAA!" Cynthia screeched, as Roark ran out of the room.

When Brock's dad got back, he was surprised to learn, that Cynthia had disappeared.

**105. Learn little-known facts.**

When Gordon the janitor found Cynthia hiding in the basement of the Indigo Plateau's emo corner, he saw her with tons of cartons of ice cream, moping, and talking to herself about Barbie dolls.

"That's something new." Gordon remarked, disturbed by the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done with that! It was really quick, too!<strong>

**Alfred *smiling in a creepy way, drags bodybag into room*: I caught him!**

**Yay! *undoes bag* Now, to throw out of the window! *throws Spain out of my apartment building***

**Spain *muffled*: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

***Spain hits the concrete***

**Alfred *sarcastically*: That's gotta leave a mark!**

**Hey guys, check out my Hetalia story, 'A Race Against Time'! It's one of my attempts at a consistant update for a Hetalia story, and it's already over 10K words! Go check it out, if you haven't already done so!**

**Alfred: Yeah! *jumps out of the window, and lands on his feet* **

**WOW. O_o**

**Anyways, until next time, ****_adieu!_**


	22. 106 through 110

**YAY**

**Vash *he returned* *irritated*: Why are you so happy?**

**Because~ INTERNET IS BACK!**

**? *yelling*: HEY LEWIS/RYAN/WHOEVER!**

***looks; it's Iggy***

**VASH, SHOOT IGGY! *whispers* ****_If you do, I'll beat up Francis for you!_**

**Vash *in trigger-happy mode*: DIE! *shoots and possibly kills Iggy***

***stares* A little more than I expected, but OK...**

**? #2: Hey Ryan!**

**Oh. Hey Simon!**

**Simon: Hi!**

**So, this is my friend Simon. He will help with a few of my chapters, in the 3 weeks he has in Illinois.**

**Vash *still irritated*: NO FOREIGNERS!**

**DON'T MAKE ME BACK DOWN MY PROMISE!**

* * *

><p><strong>106. Write a musical.<strong>

After watching 'The Book of Mormon', Brock had a GREAT idea: let's write a musical!

It turned out, that even though Ash said that Brock couldn't write shit, 'The Problem' still managed to get more than a million live viewers at its premiere.

**107. Discover Tumblr.**

May's social media rampage all started, on a 'Girls' Night Out' outing with Dawn, and some of the other female Gym Leaders.

"**WHAT?! **You mean you've NEVER heard of Tumblr?!" Dawn gasped, while the other Gym Leaders gasped in dramatic effect. "Um...yeah, I've never..."

Dawn smiled. "Then I'll show you!"

That turned out to be a terrible idea.

**108. Go on a social media rampage.**

"Nya-nya, fu-fu~~"

"OH GOD, MAKE THE OVEREXCESSIVE MEMES STOP!"

"**THIS. IS. N-"**

**-POW-**

**109. Invent something already made.**

"And so, I, Roark will make an aerodynamic device, that can travel through the air, at a rate of about-"

"THAT ALREADY EXISTS!"

**"FUUUUUU"**

**110. Break the gentleman's code.**

Ash had had enough of the ridiculous Nazi Zombies coming through the portal, made worse by the fact that the leader of them was Lance.

So, he broke the gentleman's code. By farting (or igniting) on/on fire Lance's balls.

When he did so, though, he learned one thing:

Lance's balls were made of pure wussiness.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this one!<strong>

**Vash: I need to leave.**

**Tino: Same.**

**Ivan *mumbling*: Nyet nyet byet...**

**...That video sure broke his mind.**

**Simon: I agree.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope you R&R, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

**Simon: Until next time...**

**Me and Simon: ...****_Adieu!_**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA NOTE:<strong>

**Also, don't forget to check out my Hetalia fanfic, 'A Race Against Time'! It's a great story, and it's (part) of my flagship Hetalia series!**


	23. Announcement - Event!

**Hey guys! I'm starting a new project, which got me thinking:**

**Should I give a challenge to all of you guys?**

**Well, if you would like to know, PM me, or leave a review. Depending on the response, I will give out the challenge either later (in my author's notes for next chapter, or PM replies, which is not fun (really frustrating!)).**

**Anyways, expect a chapter by Saturday (only for 333 Ways, though; possibly A Race Against Time)!**

**Until next time, ****_adieu!_**


	24. 111 through 115

**I was inspired by a lot of video game footage, and stuff, so I decided to make this set memorable.**

**Alfred left. I'm sad. :( _ _ _**

**(112 is basically an extension of a way from the 'Pokedex Revoked' list. Please forgive me...)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! And R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>111. Buy a flamethrower.<strong>

Lance knew it was a bad idea from the start:

The entire meeting room was in flames, as Misty tried to put out the fire with her Water Pokemon, to no avail. Meanwhile, a certain Elite 4 member with red hair was laughing like a madman.

"**THOU EVERYTHING MUST BE BURNT.**"

**112. Take holiday off.**

When Sabrina took some time off to go to her mother's house in the suburbs, she expected to return to a perfectly functional Gym.

When she returned, the Gym was vandalized, and Red was standing in front.

"Um, Sabrina...can you use the Force?"

A wave of Poke Balls met Red's face. "FOR ARCEUS' SAKE, STOP ASKING!"

**113. Play RPGs'.**

It was a stormy, dark Thursday night, and all of the male Gym Leaders of Kanto were stuck in Ash's house. "Who wants to play Final Fantasy?" Ash asked. 3 of the other Gym Leaders glared at him. Ash sweatdropped, nervous. "_FUCK SONY._"

After the incident known as 'The Great Slaughter of the PlayStation Depot' occurred, the factories and buildings were closed, and sealed off to the public.

**114. Go deaf.**

Ash was on an epic adventure: to find his lost co-worker, Shaun, in the vast, abandoned factories of Sony.

Suddenly, a brick hit his forehead, knocking him out.

When he woke up, he hallucinated, seeing Shaun.

"SHAUN! SHAUN!"

Unfortunately, he could not hear anything, and he was now trapped in his own closet.

And when Misty opened the doors, she saw Ash, with a beard, and bloodshot eyes, screaming "SHAUN! SHAUN! I FOUND YOU!"

Misty facedesked into a desk.

**115. Become a meme generator.**

"Hey Morty, what is-"

"**THIS. IS. SPARTA!**"

"I was going to ask you, what is-

"**TEAM AVOLITION DESERVES ICE CREAM!**"

"Morty! What the fuck are you doing-"

"**YO MAMMA.**"

"MORTY! EXPLAIN THIS, RIGHT NOW!" Cynthia screeched.

"**TROLOLOLOLO-**"

**-BOOM-**

"**LALALALALALALALA, LALALALALALA!**"

**-POW-**

* * *

><p><strong>Whee! That's done!<strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, leave a review! Don't forget to follow and favorite!**

**Until next time, ****_adieu!_**


	25. 116 through 120

**So, I've been busy. And school starts on Thursday, so I'm trying to hurry up on my tics, before my updating breaks down.**

**Anyways, I have made a schedule for updating, which may prove to be handy, for my 3 (ish) fics:**

**Monday - NO UPDATE; WRITING DAY**

**Tuesday - NO UPDATE; NO WRITING DAY**

**Wednesday - UPDATE FOR '333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The Pokemon Association'; NO WRITING DAY**

**Thursday - NO UPDATE; WRITING DAY**

**Friday - UPDATE FOR 'Songs of the World (****_not really!_****); WRITING DAY**

**Saturday - UPDATE FOR 'A Race Against Time'; NO WRITING DAY**

**Sunday - NO UPDATE; NO WRITING DAY/WRITING DAY**

**Hope that helps, and now, to the fic! DFTBA, and remember to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>116. Team up with Team Rocket.<strong>

If you were to tell Lance, that if you put a tinfoil hat on your head, you would become immortal, he would think you were crazy.

If you were to tell Lance, that there was a conspiracy with Team Rocket to take over the world using black helicopters, he would definitely think you were crazy.

Now, if you were to tell Lance, that the tinfoil hat would protect you from the black helicopters, and that you were a Charmander, he would send you to a mental asylum.

**117. Become a grammar Nazi.**

"NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU SPELL ISN'T!"

"WRONG! YOU DON'T PUT AN OXFORD COMMA HERE!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! **You didn't capitalize the sentences you were writing! (- A/N: Oh, the irony…..)**"

Bryon facepalmed, and walked out of the room.

**118. Renovate house.**

The Pokemon Association had had enough of the crapsack of the Kanto HQ that was a 7-11.

So, they decided to hire a renovator to renovate the 7-11.

A few months later, though, it still wasn't done, although Ash did get thousands of dollars for recording the renovator singing (out of tune) to 'Handy', and posting it on iTunes for a buck and 30 cents:

**I'M SO HANDY**  
><span><strong>YOU ALREADY KNOW!<br>I'LL FIX YOUR PLUMBING  
>WHEN YOUR TOLIET OVERFLOWS!<strong>

**119. Complain about your job.**

"MY JOB SUCKS."

Ash kept rambling, until he got to his rant.

"WE HAVE FIRST WORLD PROBLEMS, YOU KNOW. THE MEETING ROOM IS SO BIG I CAN'T GET WI-FI IN MY SEAT, THE REFRIGERATOR IS TOO SMALL FOR MY GROCERIES, AN-AND-"

Then Ash looked at his laptop.

"**THERE'S A PIXEL OUT IN THE CORNER OF MY SCREEN!**"

**120. Laze around.**

Roark had called for a VERY long vacation, (which was really an excuse to watch TV and read the Hetalia Kink Meme), which he didn't return from.

When 6 months had passed, Ash and Morty were starting to panic, so they broke into Roark's apartment.

When he saw them, he started to sing:

_I'm waking up in Cheeto dust_  
><em>My belly's covered with pizza crust<em>  
><em>I'm using my inhaler now [wheezes]<em>  
><em>I'm out of shape, fattening up<em>  
><em>I'm sipping Coke from a solo cup<em>  
><em>Donut crumbs are upon my lips, whoa<em>

_The TV's on, I really hate this show_  
><em>I can't reach my remote control<em>  
><em>Welcome to my new place, to my new place<em>  
><em>Sorry it's a cramped space, but it's my place<em>  
><em>I'm really inactive, I'm so inactive<em>  
><em>I'm really inactive, highly inactive<em>

_My muscle's gone, I'm atrophied_  
><em>Always lose my fight with gravity<em>  
><em>I rest my bones, and just chillax<em>  
><em>My nordictrack's collecting dust<em>  
><em>And my stairmaster's a pile of rust<em>  
><em>This is it, the inertia<em>

_I can't get up, this couch is part of me_  
><em>I'm growing cobwebs on my knee<em>  
><em>Pretty sad for my age, sad for my age<em>  
><em>I could read my rib cage, here is my age<em>  
><em>I'm really inactive, yes, quite inactive<em>  
><em>I'm really inactive, not very active<em>

_Near comatose, no exercise_  
><em>Don't tag my toe, I'm still alive<em>

_I'm giving up, my energy is shot._  
><em>I'm never moving from this spot<em>  
><em>Never move from this place, move from this place<em>  
><em>I'll stay here in this place, right in this place<em>  
><em>I'm really inactive, just so inactive<em>  
><em>I'm really inactive, not so attractive<em>

By the time he was done, Ash and Morty had already left; they had called the Nerdfighters to tell them about their time machine, and to send Roark to the Evil Baby Orphanage.

9 months had passed, when Roark was airlifted from his apartment, until he was sent to Canada's EBO.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a note: all of the themes of this set are based off of songs from 'Mandatory Fun' by Weird Al. Try and guess which ones I used!<strong>

**Also, Nerdfighters are an awesome group that helps decrease world-suck, by doing awesome projects together online! The Evil Baby Orphanage…..just look it up on YouTube.**

**Nerdfighters are led by TFiOS author John Green and his brother, Hank.**

**I don't own any of Weird Al's songs, or Nerdfighters.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R, and follow and favorite!**

**Until next time, DFTBA, and ****_adieu!_**


	26. 121 through 125

**Hey guys! I'm trying to get accustomed to the new schedule, and I just found out that my Boy Scouts may conflict with (surprisingly enough, almost every writing day I have!) my new schedule.**

**So, until then, I will stick with this one.**

**Anyways, how many of you picked up the Weird Al references last set? There will be more in the future, but let's move on!**

**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and DFTBA!**

**Enjoy the set!**

* * *

><p><strong>121. Watch a TV marathon.<strong>

After the incident with Ash and the meeting room's TV, no one dared to even touch the remote.

"I'm watching a glow of light..."

**122. Go home.**

"_We're coming home, again!  
>Home, we're coming home, again!<br>I started fuckin' running-_"

Gary had had enough of Team Flare's secret weapon. When he called the cops, they had immediately arrested the person responsible, and the person was complaining. When he complained about Gary, Gary suddenly pulled out a pair of black sunglasses.

"I'm Gary Motherfucking Oak. Deal with it."

**123. Discover that nobody likes you.**

It was common knowledge, that no one liked Ruby. Even his dad said that he drank 10 cups of coffee, and decided to evict him from his house.

However, when Ruby found out, he crawled into the emo corner, and put a picture on his back.

It read "FOREVER ALONE."

**124. Get arrested.**

"NO! ANYWHERE BUT-"

"Hurdurdur...hi..."

Roark saw a bear, that was reaching for his...private parts, while drooling.

"DOES ANYONE CARE, IF I SUFFER?! **GET ME THE FUCK RIGHT OUT OF HERE!**"

**125. Form a band.**

Ash's ingenious idea had worked. Again.

"_I got a rock 'n roll band; I got a rock 'n roll life!  
>I got a rock 'n roll girlfriend; and another ex-wife!<br>I got a rock 'n roll house; I got a rock 'n roll car!  
>I play the fuckin' shit out the drums; and I can play the guitar!<em>

_I got a kid in New York; I got a kid in the Bay!  
>I haven't drank or smoked nothin' in over 22 days<br>So get off of my case; off of my case  
>Get the fuck off my case!<em>"

"Damn, that's a great song!"

Ash smirked, as he handed out copies of the studio album to the audience, for $10 each.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yet simple!<strong>

**Can you guys guess which song I used in this set? If you do, you get to suggest a way for the fic!**

**Anyways, remember to R&R, favorite and follow, and be awesome!**

**Until next time, DFTBA, and _adieu!_**


	27. 126 through 130

**I. HATE. SCHOOL. SO. MUCH.**

**?: ¿Qué**

**Oh, come on in. Don't worry, you'll be safe. *hides little girl in bedroom***

**Now, now. Here, that Spanish bastard won't be able to find you...**

**?: Thank you, Uncle!**

**My pleasure.**

***turns to computer* Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R, follow and favorite, and-**

***window breaks***

**Antonio/Spain *screaming*: LEWIS, YOU LITTLE PUTA! WHERE IN THE HOLY NAME OF THE POPE DID YOU HIDE MY DAUGHTER?!**

**OH FUCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>126. Play Risk.<strong>

This was played out on a magical board, that Sabrina had managed to create. Except this time, however, it was played wit the countries. Who just so happened to be the pieces in the game.

"Haha! I conquered America!"

"**YOU LITTLE FUCKER, I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WHEN I'M DONE!**"

**127. Get high; on sugar.**

"...huh, why am I feeling-"

All of a sudden, to Dawn's shock, May was jumping up and down like a madman, and punching it.

"**OMGAWDDYEADIDYOUHEARABOUTTHATGUYWHO-**"_  
><em>

She woke up the next day with a massive headache, and the taste of sweetness in her mouth.

Her eyes, if you looked closely, were bloodshot. In her mind, the neurons only said 1 thing:

"_**SUGAR. SUGAR.**_"

**128. Arrive late to class.**

Roark's current situation was pitiful.

First, his gym class for the Association's school had led him and his entire class (45 other people) to the door 4 minutes after the bell.

This prompted the most hilarious outburst from Cynthia, who was Roark's science teacher.

"**ARCEUS-DAMMIT! SOMEBODY GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!**"

**129. Time-travel.**

The mechanism of Gary's Modded Time Machine was banned, after an incident involving several frauds and robberies.

"**YOU! TIT! GET BACK HERE!**"

"Hahaha!"

**130. Write a law.**

"..and so, Article 57 of the Association Charter will now come into effect."

The judge banged his hammer, when suddenly, a disco ball came through the courtroom.

"**WHAT DO WE WANT?!**" someone yelled.

"**ANARCHY!**"

"**WHAT DON'T WE WANT?!**"

"**DEMOCRACY!**"

"**ANARCHY!**"

"**DEMOCRACY!"**

And that's when the gloves came off...

* * *

><p><strong>128 actually happened to me today. Also, I don't own AmazonTwitch, nor do I own Hetalia, or Pokemon.**

**Spain *outside of my window*: I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MY DAUGHTER!**

**Eh.**

***opens windows***

**Spain *lunges at me*: LEWIS, I WILL HAVE YOUR-**

***closes windows***

**Spain *falling down the apartment complex*: FUCK YOU LEWIS!**

**Spain's Daughter: I-Is it safe?**

**Yes, you can come out.**

***turns to computer***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this set! Remember to R&R, follow, and favorite!**

**Until next time...**

**Spain's Daughter: ..._adieu!_**


End file.
